Psionic
=History= Even though he appears to look exactly like a human under his suit, Gavin is at best only a distant genetic relative to the human race. He is in fact one of the last known survivors of his people, an ancient and advanced civilization that rose to prominence and were wiped out long before human beings ever developed complex thought. A losing war with a race of monsters proved to be the catalyst that would see the end of Gavin’s people. Desperate and out of options, the elders approved the launching of a device that harnessed an unstable power known as elemental energy into the atmosphere with the promise that it would only affect the monsters. Instead the energy rained down destruction upon everything, randomly incinerating or flash-freezing whatever it touched. Gavin’s people as well as the monsters were all but wiped out and the cataclysm eventually triggered a global ice age. Gavin was frozen in near perfect stasis for billions of years. Over the long course of eons, the elemental energy that froze him caused his body to change in unpredictable ways, giving him telepathic and regenerative powers. He was eventually found trapped in a glacier by scientists working for the Protolone Corporation. They exhumed his body and, thanks in part to Gavin’s regenerative abilities, were able to revive him. After successfully reviving him, Protolone attempted to exploit Gavin, hoping to turn him into a corporate-controlled superhero. They manipulated him into helping them research organic tech, which was based off of the armor that Gavin had been wearing when he was found in the glacier. With Gavin’s help, they managed to develop an encounter/combat suit that enhanced Gavin’s abilities. Not one to be pushed around, Gavin, with the help of one of Protolone’s scientists, eventually stole the encounter suit, blew up the laboratory where the research was being conducted and escaped. Despite Protolone publicly proclaiming him to be a criminal and trying to recapture him, Gavin, now known as the Psionic, remains free and at large, roaming from location to location as he tries to adapt to the new world he finds himself in. =Strength Level= Psionic is in top physical condition and can lift roughly double his own body weight unaided. In his suit, Psionic is able to lift triple his own body weight. =Superhuman Powers= Natural Powers *'Regeneration:' Able to regenerate his body much more swiftly than a normal man. Can replace lost limbs and organs as well as recover from potentially life-threatening injuries. Minor wounds heal in minutes, but larger or more extensive injuries can take hours to days to fully recover. *'Mental Shield:' Constantly maintains a powerful mental barrier that keeps other prying minds out of his head. *'Mental Illusion:' Can trick opponents by manipulating their minds into believing a false reality. This can take many forms, but is often used by Psionic to expose his targets to their greatest fears which he then takes advantage of. *'Psionic Stun:' Able to fire a psionic beam that briefly incapacitates an opponent's body but does no damage. *'Psychic Sense:' Able to sense the thoughts of other beings around him, making it very difficult to take him by surprise. Suit Powers Psionic's encounter suit is based upon organic technology. The name can be misleading as it is not made from organic parts, rather the suit is a self-sufficient entity crafted in the form of a suit of armor. It will repair battle damage and power itself by drawing energy from Psionic’s body in a symbiotic fashion, generally enhancing his body and powers in the process. It is not related in any way to symbiotes like Venom. Because of his physiological weaknesses, Psionic rarely takes off his encounter suit. In addition to supporting his life functions, Psionic's unique suit grants him other abilities: *'Flight:' An anti-gravity function is incorporated into the suit that allows Psionic to fly, although the top speed is just below supersonic. *'Enhanced Vision:' The lenses can switch through all known light spectrums as well as track movement by analyzing particles in the air. *'Enhanced Abilities:' Magnifies the natural strength and powers of its user to increased levels. *'Elemental Resistance:' Able to withstand dramatic changes in temperature and blasts of pure energy. *'Enclosed Environment:' Naturally filters outside particles to allow Psionic to breathe easily, which in turn protects him from contagions and other harmful matter that might be in the air. *'Psionic Blast:' A powerful beam that is drawn from Psionic's mental powers and converted by the suit into a blast of energy. Fired from the hands, Psionic can adjust the level of power behind the beam through his wrist gauntlets. =Weapons= Psionic will make use of any weaponry he deems useful and can often be seen using some type of bladed weapon, but is not above using guns. =Special Skills= Psionic is a combat veteran with experience fighting against all manner of creatures before he was frozen. From birth he was raised in a militaristic society and became the leader of the Blade Sect, which was charged with fighting the monsters on the front lines. The art of battle is second nature to him. =Weaknesses= *'Sight:' Psionic can’t see well at normal light levels. What would be a comfortable level to normal people is much too bright for him, so he must rely on special sunglasses or his suit’s lenses. *'Oxygen:' Has trouble breathing the Earth’s atmosphere. Oxygen is a poison to Psionic as it was not nearly as abundant on Earth during his time as it is now. He can only take in moderate amounts before passing out and/or dieing. He can survive without any aid for a few hours, but he needs elevated levels of nitrogen to breathe comfortably which can only be achieved with his suit or with special nitrogen supplements. *'Humanoid Bias:' Due to his time battling monsters before he was frozen, Psionic has an inherent dislike for any creature that doesn't look like a human. This can be overcome, but the further a creature is from resembling a human, the more difficult it gets. #PCategory:Techno Being